


One of -those-days

by EowinSymbelmine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mystrade, M/M, Potter!Lock, Silly, a bit crack, just another day in Mycroft's life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EowinSymbelmine/pseuds/EowinSymbelmine
Summary: There’s a whole side of Mycroft’s job that he keeps hidden, even from the Queen herself, and the he would rather forget. But there are always these days of the year when They come to talk.Un-betaed and non-britpicked. If you see any mistakes, they're all mine, point them out! =D





	One of -those-days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuchessAstarte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessAstarte/gifts).
  * A translation of [Aqueles dias do ano](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/475990) by Eowin Symbelmine. 



Mycroft Holmes took off his reading glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose in a weary gesture. Bloody Olympic Games were demanding more work than any of the many worldwide crisis he had ever dealt with! Sleepless nights and insane work hours always were a staple of his routine, but that was getting ridiculous! To make matters worse, Her Majesty was set in playing a central role on the opening ceremony, and even helped to write a ludicrous sketch staring the latest James Bond. Although, for Mycroft, it wasn’t such a hardship to go through all the security checks necessary for the stunning Daniel Craig… and sex with a jealous Gregory was no hardship AT ALL.

He glanced at the mounted clock. Ten minutes until  _ their  _ arrival. He had time for a drink and a quick phone call to his boyfriend (and, as soon as all the madness of the Olympic Games went away,he would dig up the little velvet box hidden in his office secret drawer and make Gregory his  _ husband _ ). Pouring himself a glass of brandy, he sat with a tired groan, stretching his long legs and resisting the urge of taking off his shoes. Gregory answered after the first ring.

“ _ Hey, love. _ ”

“Hello, my dear”. Despite the deep fatigue that all but dripped from his voice, Mycroft’s tone was all fondness. “Nice day so far?”. Gregory sighed.

“ _ Miserable. City is bursting with activity ‘cause of the Games, and every single bloody criminal decided that it was the right time to come out of their holes. But I just received some funny news.... _ ”

“Oh, really?” Mycroft sounded politely curious, and Gregory laughed, not being fooled by it.

“ _ Yeah. Apparently, I was one of the officers nominated to make the ceremonial escort of the Royal Carriage during the games. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you, My? _ ”

“Well...”. Gregory could  _ hear  _ the smile in the politician’s voice. “I may have mentioned that you were one of the Yard’s most valorous officers… and that you would look  _ ravishing  _ on horseback.” The Inspector giggled “Besides, the Head of Security is very keen on seeing you on that gorgeous antique uniform.”

“ _ And who would they be, I wonder? _ ”

“Yours truly”. Gregory cracked up; Mycroft had promised that he would devised some way for them to spend some time together during the insanity of the Olympic Games, and he was a man of his word.”I have one last meeting to attend now, dearest, but as soon as I’m finished, Ill be heading straight home, and I’ll be all yours” he purred.

“ _ Mycroft... _ ” Greg whined “ _ I’m still at the Yard! _ ”

“And?”

“ _ You’re a menace, that’s what you are _ ” Mycroft’s laugh was full of promises.

“I’ll see you at home, Gregory. I love you.”

“ _ Love you too, My. I’ll be waiting. _ ”

Mycroft disconnected the call, staring at the lit fireplace, feeling uneasy. Everytime he had to deal with them he felt as the ground had dropped from under him, and all the tight control that he kept in his own world was nothing more than an illusion. He was still gazing at the fire, pensive, when the flames suddenly turned a bright emerald green. Mycroft raised and stood by the mantel, waiting for his guests. 

From inside the green flames came a short, skinny man, with thick framed glasses and dark hair in disarray. He was still dusting his grey robes when another man followed, much taller and with a mop of ginger hair. The last one to appear was a muscled black man, clad in deep purple robes, shaved head and a golden circlet dangling from his left ear. Mycroft turned to him, hand outstretched and a polite smile in his lips.

“Minister, a pleasure to meet you, as always”. The man’s grip was strong, despite the age that was starting to show in the deep lines around his eyes.

“Thank you for accommodating us in such a late hour, Mister Holmes”

“Mycroft, please.” He turned to the other men “Harry, Ronald, I’m glad to see you both. How are Ginevra, Hermione and the children?”. Harry shaked the hand offered, while Ron casted  _ Silencio _ spells around the room, brow furrowed in concentration.

“All good, Mycroft, thanks for asking. Ginny has been busy with the Championship finals, and the kids are being more of a nuisance than ever. But I imagine that’s the way with all kids, right?” he said, laughing easily.

“I’ll say” Ron grumbled, coming up to greet Mycroft. “Although Rose has taken after her mother on most things, she definitely has the Weasley gene for mischief and mayhem”. Mycroft chuckled softly, and gestured to the chairs before his desk.

“Please, have a seat, gentlemen. I’m sure you’re not to keen in spending any more time than the strictly necessary away from your lovely families.”

“Nor do you want to spend any more time than the absolutely essential away from Greg, I reckon?” Kingsley said, grinning amiable. He had met the Detective Inspector during a small issue involving a very confused young werewolf. Mycroft blushed slightly, but laughed anyway.

“Perish the thought, Minister.”

The relationship between the Muggle and the Wizarding worlds was drastically changed after the last War and the fall of Voldemort. Diplomatic dealings, that used to be between the Minister of Magic and whoever was the current Prime Minister, soon became part of Mycroft’s workload - a bright and extremely sceptic young man by the time he became aware of the existence of Magic. According to Kingsley Shacklebolt, it was much easier having a single trusted person knowing the truth and committed to keep it secret - and by the time he came to his current position, Mycroft was already an specialist in secrecy - than having to tell each new Prime Minister about the Wizarding World, and then having to wipe their memory at the end of their tenure. Merlin knew what it did to the mind of the poor acting Prime Minister at the beggining of the War.

Despite his inherent scepticism, Mycroft Holmes wasn’t one to negate facts when the evidence was right before his eyes. He was flabbergasted the first time he saw Kingsley exiting his fireplace in purple robes; he was used to seeing the man in bespoke suits and well shined italian shoes, when Kingsley acted as the Prime Minister’s PA They had worked together on many occasions, and even enjoyed a spot of tea together between meetings. It was precisely the fact that he  _ knew  _ Kingsley that made him a bit more open to believe what the man was telling him about the Wizarding World, Hogwarts, the War and Voldemort. Mycroft still felt weirded out by how he felt a churning sense of dread and a seething rage when hearing that name, even though he was never directly involved in any of the tragedies surrounding it; a strange sense of empathy, he thought. 

There was not much of a change to his workload after he was made aware of it all. He signed the Official Magical Secrets Act, pledging to respect the International Statute fo Wizarding Secrecy, and followed it to the letter. Not even Gregory, who knew the darkest, deepest corners of his soul, had any idea about the Wizarding World. Kingsley, to him, was still a minor civil servant acting in Whitehall, who occasionally would cross paths with Mycroft during one of his frequent crisis management emergencies; and Harry, whom he had met during the little problem with the werewolf, was just a young MI5 operative working on especially delicate matters. 

That night’s meeting was about the Wizarding World Olympic Games. The International Confederation of Wizards decided that it was a good idea to promote the Wizarding Olympics; it was indeed a truly lovely idea, but Mycroft hated it with all his might because of the sheer amount of work that it created. The amount of paperwork and permissions that he had to review, without not even the help of his loyal Anthea… Kingsley tried to convince him to accept a trained Auror as his PA, due to the sensitive nature of his work, notably after some incidents involving the last surviving Death Eaters – who were eventually captured in the Muggle World –, but Mycroft wouldn’t listen to a word about it. He simply couldn’t fathom working without his workaholic, smartphone-addicted, sarcastic and noisy PA.

After three long hours pouring over matters, they were finally able to relax for a bit. Mycroft poured them all drinks, and reclined in his chair, a self-satisfied sigh escaping his lips.

“And how are things at Hogwarts?” he asked. Kingsley sipped his brandy and breathed deeply before answering.

“We had to replace most of our teaching staff. Many of the older teachers chose to retire once the school situation was in firmer ground. But Miss Granger… sorry, Mrs. Weasley has been doing a remarkable job. Youngest Headmistress in all of Hogwarts’ history, and the most brilliant as well, no doubt. ” Ron’s ears got distinctively red, and he sat straighter, chest puffing, so obviously pride of his wife’s accomplishments. “She’s making some groundbreaking advances on the matter of House Integration, and created an array of intellectual tournaments to encourage the students to work together. Oh, and she also introduced a Muggles Sports class were mixed teams are mandatory.”

“A true visionary.” Mycroft stated. Harry looked at his wristwatch and mumbled a curse.

“Minister, we are almost due on our meeting at Durmstrang.” Ron grumbled, and Harry stared at him, laughing “Really, Ron? Almost  _ twenty years  _ later?” the redhead blushed furiously, and Mycroft looked at them, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. “Story for another time, Mycroft” Harry took a beat-up wool cap from his pocket. “Portal Key activation in 30 seconds”. Kingsley and Ron stood up, and the Minister of Magic reached out.

“See you in a month, Holmes. Send Greg my regards.”

“A pleasure, as always, Minister”. Mycroft shook his hand briefly, and nodded to Ron, who was rushing to hold the cap. In a split second, Mycroft was, once again, alone in his office. He sagged against his chair in exhaustion, taking his phone. “Joshua, the car, please. Time to go home.”

Thinking about the long route home and the hellish city traffic, Mycroft wished he could use a Portal Key and surprise Gregory at home. In a very  _ naked  _ way.  

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation from my fic "Aqueles dias do ano". You can find the original in Brazilian Portuguese at https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9823184/1/AQUELES-DIAS-DO-ANO


End file.
